Gentle Flames
by KeitaroMokoto 4 ever Of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: Erza life has been a dark and painful one. She has always been in alone in the dark, but a certain Dragon slayer will light the darkness and bring her from despair. With his Gentle Flames. Story starts at the end of the Tower of Heaven arc.


_**Hello, all this is Keitaro+Mokoto 4ever. It's been awhile since I last wrote anything relating to fanfiction. Even though I love reading them I haven't had a desire to do so until I started reading Fairy Tail fanfiction. As I am still debating to continue after this chapter. If you think it is worth something then please let me know. I would love to continue it if people enjoy my story. xchrispx510, Neoshadows these two authors are my source of inspiration for writing this. As I have loved their stories so much. I give you my first chapter as a thank you. As well please update soon. I am dying without your stories. :D**_

"_**spoken words"**_

'_**thoughts'**_

_**scene change**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Fairy Tail, I would much rather live there with Erza and rest of the guild. They are an awesome bunch. If someone knows of a way to get me there let me know. Though I would probably stop off at the DBZ Realm and pick me up some saiyan blood/powers. :D**_

_**Being lost in misery when tragedy strikes us. We find it overwhelming seeing the ones you hold close dying, crying, in pain, and broken down. These things in life we will come across. Never knowing what to do at first, but being consumed with emotions. A pink haired boy sits there in shock watching his idol, mentor, teacher, his nakama and Family member. She was the one he always looked for when he did not understand something. She taught him many things. She was caring, kind, strong, selfless, he didn't understand why someone would do this to her. Making her shed tears. As he watched her tears fall an indescribable anger and rage surfaced in him. Something he never had felt before, it was consuming him.**_

_**As he stood on his feet holding a large shard lacrima in his hand. He stood in front of her shielding her from the man laughing at her sorrows of losing her old nakama. Both her and the source of her pain looked at him. The man smirked "What are you going to do with that? Throw it at me. I guess you are all out of idea's." The pink haired boy said nothing just standing there with his head down and his hair covering his face. The long haired scarlet woman looked at him with confusion trying to find out what he was going to do. She saw his hand twitch with the stone in his hand. All of a sudden he raised the lacrima stone to his mouth and devoured the chunk. Shocking both the red hair woman and the blue haired man.**_

"_**Natsu, what are you doing! Stop you are going to kill yourself." said the red haired woman. Once he had devoured the stone he felt a hard heart beat. His flames we starting to convert the stone into energy as it tried he caused a huge amount of pain to surge through his body. He fell to one knee and started coughing blood. There was so much power in that little crystal and his body was trying to contain this power from shredding his body to pieces. The man started laughing**_

"_**So you are going to kill yourself over a worthless woman like her. Your body can't handle the lacrima crystal. It's too powerful for someone like you." Once he had said that he felt both Natsu and the Tower of Heaven pulsate together. He watched as Natsu's flame started to rise out of him it was a soft blue flame that got stronger and stronger until it was almost white. Natsu started closing the distance between him and Jellal. As he got closer Jellal noticed that Natsu's body was starting to be covered in blood red scales and had sharp claws.**_

"_**You had someone that loved you, someone who was worried about you. Someone who never stopped thinking about you and you hurt them. You threw them away like they were nothing." Natsu said the memories of all of the times he was with Erza and all the times he had seen her cry. Had run through his mind. As he replayed all of the times of him and Erza had between each other. Of all the times he had seen her cry in secret. How she never removed her armor when she was alone with anyone. She never opened herself to anyone. She would always sit in that corner alone and cry at that spot by the river. All Natsu knew was that she was filled with pain and loss. As he was close enough to Jellal he looked up at him. Sorrow deep in his eyes. "You have hurt her for the last time. I don't care if I live past this battle. I don't care if I am able to summon another flame. All I care about is stopping you from hurting the one thing more important to me than my life. I will never forgive you for making Erza cry this whole time." Natsu said in a quiet deadly tone. Erza sat there in the distance trying to figure out what had changed Natsu so much. She could feel that his powers had become vastly stronger than he was before and felt like it was still rising. Something was worrying her though, she couldn't place it though. She knew that something bad was going to happen, but she couldn't remember why she was having this feeling. As she searched her memories she said quietly."Be careful Natsu"Jellal looked at Natsu as he saw the serious look in this pink haired boy. He smirked. Never had he met a person more foolish than this one. Thinking that they could take him on as if he was not a threat. As he cocked his fist back and poured a good amount of strength into it to show this boy who was in charge. He launched his fist right at Natsu's face. It looked like it had connected and as it hit Natsu was enveloped into a white light that exploded all around him.**_

"_**Do you see this here, boy. I am the one who will be calling the shots. That woman is nothing more than a key to finish my plans. She is of no other value!" Jellal yelled as he watched the dust settle to asses the damage he had inflicted on the Dragon Slayer. What he had saw was not what he was expecting. He was expecting a highly damaged boy. But what he saw was his fist in the palm of the Dragon slayers and just inches away from his face as well. As he saw this, Natsu closed his hand around Jellal's fist and squeezed it with a fierce strength and flame. This causing Jellal a lot of pain. He fell to the ground holding his hand. His mind screaming 'Where did he get all this power. He wasn't this strong a moment ago.' As he looked up at Natsu with his body still slowly being covered in Blood red scales and he flexed his powers again showing that he had a bright yellow/white flame surrounding him.**_

_**In the ocean**_

"_**What the hell was that magical spike! Was the flame brain? There is just no way that is an insane amount of power." Gray stated as he looked towards the tower. Still inside the bubble that Juvia had created. Seeing flashes of light and hearing explosions. **_

"_**He has always done crazy things. What's to say he didn't do the same thing again." Lucy said. **_

"_**Still he shouldn't be this strong this is a power level Matches the 10 wizard saints or possibly even stronger... it's like a dragon is in there." Gray continued. He was mentally cursing himself at fact that Natsu was on the kind of level. 'Even if it's temporary things we know what his potential is. Who knows how much stronger he can or will get.'**_

"_**Gray-sama, please don't worry Juvia thinks you will do much better than Natsu-san." Juvia said lovingly. as she inched her way to gray like normal.**_

"_**Gray, so what do we do than? Do we go after them and help out?" Lucy asked **_

"_**No, we can't Juvia and you are too weak from your battles. We would just be getting in the way. We are going to need some time to recover before thinking about going. We will have to trust that idiot to protect Erza."**_

_**Back at the tower**_

_**Jellal trying to stand up after the last hit he had taken from the Dragon slayer. "As you can see by my flame I am not joking. I am going to pour every last ounce of my strength into crushing you, Jellal." As Natsu body was covered in flames. He quickly ran at the blue haired man and dug his foot deep into Jellal's stomach. Launching him into the air. Natsu not stopping his assault on the man he launched into the air. As he launched himself into the air propelling himself quickly with his flames under his feet. As he raced higher above than Jellal. Natsu's fists were covered in flames for one his favorite attacks. "Karyuu no Tekken" As buried his fist into the back of Jellal. Sending him flying at an even higher speed back into the ground. Landing hard into the ground Jellal tried to gather strength, but before Jellal had time to recover. he heard, " Metsuryuu no Ryusei". Natsu was flying down with great speeds in a ball of flame. Digging Jellal deep into a large crater and a large explosion from his flame. As smoke settled Natsu stand a bit off from Jellal it had looked like a meteor had crashed into Jellal. Who was slowly getting up Coughing up blood as he tried. He was covered in burns and cuts. Jellal couldn't believe what was going on Natsu had damaged him so badly and from what he could see it didn't even cost him that much of his power. This caused Jellal to become enraged.**_

"_**Don't think so highly of yourself, DRAGON SLAYER!" Jellal gathering all of his magical power at his disposal and poured it into his most powerful attack. As a giant ball was formed it grew to a massive proportions. Natsu did nothing he just stood there waiting for him to attack. Erza seeing this screamed.**_

"_**Natsu, run!" **_

"_**Arutearisu" It was too late Jellal had launched his attack and Natsu didn't have anywhere to run. As the attack hit and exploded with great force. As the dust settled Natsu was nowhere to be found. Jellal let out demonic laugh, "Stupid dragon slayer! You see, there is no way you could have defeated me. Talking all big and how you were going to save this girl. You been completely vaporized and there is nothing left of you!" Erza couldn't believe it. Natsu was gone. Nothing left she felt another wave of tears coming. Not only had she just lost Simon she now had lost Natsu.**_

"_**NATSU!" She screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks. Her whole world was breaking apart. Why is that everyone around her dies. This is why she never allowed her armor off her chest. To keep everyone else of out of her heart. She couldn't take the pain of losing her family she once had. Everyone always laying down their lives to protect hers. She was weak, she was never able to save anyone that was around her. Anyone she cared for she was a walking path of destruction for peoples lives. No matter how strong she was she couldn't protect anyone.**_

" _**It's time Erza, You will be my key to destroying that counsel and bringing destruction to this world." Jellal said as he started walking towards her. But he suddenly stopped and shocked at what he was seeing.**_

"_**Man, you do not listen do you. I am going to stop you at all costs." Erza was snapped out of her tears and self loathing. As she slowly looked to her side and saw Natsu standing there with a look of hate in his eyes. He slowly looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "I am sorry. I made you cry Erza. But, I am going to end this one way or another." She saw him light up in flames as he walked in front of her. She could feel his resolve to protect her and everyone. Gentle and warm flame, she felt safe.**_

" _**Jellal! This ends now! Karyu no Kenkaku!" Natsu went flying towards Jellal land his attack square in the gut and sending Jellal flying with the flames still pushing him faster and faster until he hit hard into the lacrima wall of crystal. The flames kept going a bit longer and slowly disappeared. When they had finally stopped. Jellal slowly began to from the wall.**_

"_**you...bastard...actually...defeated..." Jellal hit the ground and was down for the count. Erza couldn't believe what she was seeing. Natsu had defeated Jellal someone who was numbered among the 10 wizard saints. She knew first hand how powerful Jellal was. But yet, Natsu did it. He never ceased to amaze her. Always taking on challenges that he shouldn't be able to take on and rises above them. She watched Natsu turn around and give her a big grin like he always does. As he walked towards her. He suddenly felt weak falling to one knee. Erza got up and ran to Natsu and helped him up.**_

"_**it's okay, I am fine. Just a little tired is all. Are you okay?" he said as she helped him up.**_

"_**Yes, Natsu I am fine thanks to you." she looked at him and smiled. **_

"_**Let's go home." Natsu said. **_

"_**Yes, let's" Erza replied as they started to made their way towards Simon. when the tower started to rumble and shake. They looked around they saw the tower was starting to fall apart. "The tower is going out of control and is going to explode." As they tried to run to Simon it was too late the ground had opened up and swallowed him up. He was falling into an unknown darkness. Erza tried running after Simon, but Natsu had held her back not letting her.**_

"_**Erza we need to keep moving. You need to stay alive you can't waste simons wish. Please, let's go." Natsu said trying to bring her back to realizing that they needed to move on. She looked at him and nodded and they continued on their Journey until Natsu fell to the ground. Erza turned behind looking at why this was happening. Natsu began to cough up blood quite heavily. They weren't able to move from that spot at that point . They didn't have much time the tower was going to give and they had to leave. Erza trying to figure out a way as he touched lacrima stone is when she realized she could save them. Well, Natsu at least, she focused herself and pushed herself through the stone. She had gotten about halfway through when a strong hand grabbed ahold of her. she looked and saw Natsu standing there. "what do you think you are doing Erza?" She just smiled at him and said.**_

"_**I am going to save us. I am going to become what I am in the world. I am going to become one with the tower. I have no other real meaning to this world. If I can finally do something and save you and everyone at the guild. I will gladly give my life to save everyone elses. I need to protect the people that are important to this world. So, it's okay Natsu. a worthless life like mine can be casted away if it saves yours. I am sorry Natsu, that you have to see this. But, please, take care of the guild for me. Show this world how great you truly are and become the strongest mage there is." She said as she shook his grip of her and fell through the rest of the crystal. Natsu started banging on it. **_

"_**Erza, come back! Don't you do this! Come back! Erza..." Natsu voice faded away and things became dark and cold. Erza tried looking around and she couldn't see anything it was complete darkness. For some reason she felt that this is where she belonged and she was finally able to do something good once in her life. She had always thought of her life like that of a smudge of dirt on a beautiful painting called life. Never doing good. But, causing pain and sadness for everyone that she knew. She had always felt guilty when she would strike fear into her guildmates. This is what she needed to do. If she had to float here for eternity alone. Why should she get happiness if everyone around is hurt or sad or dead because of her. She wouldn't allow that. She would take on the pain of loneliness and death for the sake of everyone else. As she floated in this space of darkness. With a white dress she started hearing rain. She was confused and looked around and she saw that she was staring at Natsu who kneeling over a grave in the rain. She didn't know whose it was. She could tell that he had been there for a long time. He was soaked to his core in this heavy rain. As she moved closer she saw her name on it. She was shocked it must be true then. she must have really died when she had became one with the Tower of Heaven. She looked at Natsu and he slowly stood up and turned to the other people that were walking this way. Erza looked and it was the rest of the guild and they were all crying. She could see that Markov was in a uncontrollable fit of crying. Mirajane and Cana were crying even Levy as well.**_

"_**Tear it down!" Natsu said with a cold tone. **_

"_**What are you saying! This is Erza's spot..." Gray was cut of by natsu.**_

"_**I SAID TEAR IT DOWN! SHE ISN'T DEAD!" Screamed Natsu**_

"_**Natsu stop this at once! This is a time of grieving. We know you are hurting right now, but so are we." Markov said as tears rain down his face even more than before.**_

"_**I won't say it again! if you don't I will!" Natsu said as flame enveloped his fists. He started walking towards the grave, but was stopped by elfman and gray. Natsu started screaming "Leave me alone stop this nonsense! She isn't dead! She isn't, let me go damn it! I am going to destroy that grave and bring her home!" Natsu screamed as he started crying "I won't lose her too! I won't let her die! I am not weak! I will protect her! You will see... please... just... tear...it down" As the flame disappeared from his fist and he was set on the ground and crying loudly.**_

_**Erza couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was causing everyone even more pain. Why? Why would they feel this way about her? She may have been a guildmate. But, she was nothing special like they all were. 'Why do I cause so much pain?' She thought. Especially at something so silly as her passing on. "Stop fighting! Everyone! I am okay please don't cry anymore not for my sake. I am not worth the tears!" As she rushed over to where Natsu was trying to break him free of his tears. But, suddenly was taken from the scene and was left in a heavy darkness. As she tried to move, but her body was immobile. She had to stop all this nonsense of them crying for her. She could hear the ocean and someone trudging through it. Erza realized that her eyes were closed. She tried to opened her eyes. But, she wasn't able to and had to keep trying and force them open. After a while she was able to open her eyes and looked around and saw it was still night and she wasn't in the crystal anymore. But, where was she? She then realized that she was being carried. She looked up to see who was carrying her. It was Natsu, She couldn't believe it. He saved her, why did he save her? She couldn't understand this. It didn't make any sense to her. As Natsu fell to his knees. He gently let Erza out of his arms. He sat there with his head down and didn't say a single word. **_

"_**why did you do something so stupid as to sav..." Erza tried speaking first, but was cut off by the pink haired Dragon Slayer.**_

"_**Don't.." Is all erza could hear.**_

"_**Don't what? what are you trying to say Na..." She was once again cut off. Not by words, but by action. Natsu wrapped his arms around her tightly keeping her close to him as humanly possible and said. **_

"_**Don't you ever! Try and leave me. Never put me through that experience of almost losing you, ever again! I know what you were trying to do and it was noble. But, if you had really died and I wasn't able to save you. I don't know what I would have done with myself. I know that I could have never forgiven myself. For being so weak as to make you give your life for me. You should never throw away your life so easily, Erza. You are worth more than sun in the sky and the air that we breath. You are irreplaceable to me, to Lucy, to Gray, to Master, to Cana, to Mira, and everyone else at the guild. Value your life just like we value you in our lives." Natsu said as he hugged her even tighter. She could hear him crying and this is what broke her and she too started crying. She was foolish for believing that it would be better off if she left this world. But, she never stopped to look at the life she had around her. How many people truly cared about her. Never in her life had she ever been so wrong. As she slowly moved her arms up and wrapped them around Natsu. They sat there for what felt like an eternity. **_

_**Erza quietly repeated, "I am sorry." After a while Natsu and Erza broke their embrace. Natsu staring at her straight in the eye. **_

"_**Natsu, I am sorry. I have caused you so much pain. As well, potentially causing pain to our guildmates. That is something I never wanted to do. I do not want to be the cause of anyone elses pain." Erza said with her voice still a little shaky. Natsu smiled at her pulled her back into his embrace. letting her head rest on his chest and said. **_

"_**Idiot, I will always be there for you. I will always be there to help you fight your battles. I will stick through the happy times and the sad times as well. I will be there to laugh with you. As well to cry with you. You are my friend, nakama, and family, so I will always be there." Natsu said with a soft almost ghostly voice. Erza just smiled and relaxed in his embrace. **_

"_**Thank you Natsu, you truly are an amazing person and you mean the world to me. I am always move by your words and actions. No matter the situation you are always there to meet it. I am really happy that you would give me such kind words. Though I feel that they shouldn't be directed at me. I will gladly take those words and hold them dear and hope they will change me for the better." Erza said softly. They remained like this for awhile until they heard faint voices calling their names. **_

"_**Looks like we need to find them don't we?"Natsu said begrudgingly he was enjoying the closeness him and Erza were having. **_

"_**Yes it seems like that now doesn't it" Erza stated in the same manner as Natsu. as the both stood and were about to make their way to the group. **_

"_**Erza Hold on there is one more thing." Natsu said **_

"_**Yes what is..."**_

_**Well, I have finished my first Chapter and I am hoping this was enjoyable and I did something of Justice here. Yes, my cliffhangers aren't all that great. But, I thought it would be a good Second chapter motivator. So if you liked it let me know. So I know to continue. **_


End file.
